The Brush guard is designed to fit any vehicle with a snow plow, whether it is prior to quick-mount systems, meaning the old style, wherein the plow frame stays on the truck or today's style where the plow frame comes off the truck with the plow and what you are left with on your truck is two push plates or brackets to receive the plow and frame. These brackets are very hard to remove and are made to stay on your truck even in warm weather. This makes for some unsightly pieces of metal protruding from your truck in a world where appearance is everything. I designed the brush guard to improve the appearance of the metal brackets and protect the grill and headlights of the vehicle.
Some notable features of the brush guard are steel tubing that make up cross pieces with one quarter inch steel side plates. The total width of the brush guard will vary depending on what make and model of snowplow and the height will be determined by the vehicle. The receiver part of the brush guard (the bottom of the brush guard that clips onto the snow plow brackets) clips on the truck using two spring loaded connecting pins. When the brush guard is put into place you turn the pins and the brush guard is now mounted on your vehicle. There are two thumb screws, one on each side on the bottom of the brush guard receiver. These screws are to be tightened by hand to minimize movement of the brush guard once mounted on the vehicle. The clip-on brush guard will also come with pre-drilled holes for headlight guards and fog lights. Color selection will be determined by the vehicle.